Return to Poveglia
by SongsofPsyche1945
Summary: A Ghost Adventures Story. Zak Bagans/OC ROMANCE. A girl desperate for a new beginning joins the GAC team as they travel back to the Island of Hell (aka Poveglia). What secrets will this second visit unloose? FOLLOW MY TUMBLR at songsofpsyche13.
1. Chapter 1

I know I have two other stories that are being written right now, but I can't seem to get this one out of my head. I love procrasti-writing, it's so much fun! (Sarcastic sigh). Anyway, please enjoy and I promise I will get back to work on the other two!

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and has no association to GAC or any of it's members. All events, thoughts, memories of the characters are completely made up. The only thing I own is my OC, Katie Ann.

888

It all started with Letter.

Nick watched Zak's face closely as Aaron read it out loud to the crew:

"Dear Ghost Adventures Crew,

I've been meaning to write a letter for a while now, I can't tell you how many times I started and stopped. But I knew that my story needed to be told so I finally gathered up the courage to write. This letter is threefold; first of all, I want to tell you how great your show is. I love the history, I love hearing the EVPs, and basically everything else about it. Second; I want to say thank you for sparking my fascination with history, without this spark I wouldn't be where I am today. And lastly, I want to tell you my own paranormal experience that I had while I was going through a very dark time.

Ghost Adventures inspired me to follow my fascination with history, urban decay, the past and ghosts. The show sparked my interest in archeology. I absolutely love figuring out what happened, why it was left like it was, who lived there and if anyone still lived there as a spirit, which was why I decided to major in Archeology. I decided to get my degree from Brown University, which had an extensive anthropology and archeology program. Through this program, I was able to travel to some amazing places that were just packed full of history waiting to be discovered. My first real site that I worked on was Fort Moss, VA. We actually found the base to one of the first windmills in the United States. It was a very exciting discovery! I also learned that archeology is not all Indiana Jones, it is extremely technical and there were times where the most we could do was stake out the diameter of the site and wait for clearance from the head of the dig.

My favorite episode is Poveglia, because its in Italy, and after I saw that episode I made a vow to myself that I would one day go to Italy and visit some of the greatest archeological sites of all time. When I started the archeology program my dream was to one day go to Italy (maybe not Poveglia though...) and visit the old city ruins. I was able to fulfill that dream when I studied abroad my junior year. I stayed in Rome, but often would visit the abandoned ruins of Cittavechia. These ruins were well out of the way of tourists, and unlike big archie sites like Pompeii or the Coliseum, the groundsmen allowed visitors to walk off the paths and explore the ruins without constraint. It was amazing! I also traveled to several other ancient cities while I was in Italy; Tuscany, Venice, and Pompeii. I loved every minute of it. I graduated from the program in December 2013 with a B.A in Anthropology with a concentration in Archeology. I knew exactly what I wanted to do, and now I can say that I am one step closer to becoming an archeologist!

So, I've talked about some of my experiences with urban decay, and archeology sites, which are definitely a big factor in Ghost Adventures, but what this letter really is about is ghosts/spirits, and the personal experience that I had with one while living at Brown. I was going through a difficult time. During the first semester of my sophomore year, a fellow student assaulted me in my dorm (It really scared me and kind of turned my whole world upside down but, I won't get into the messy details). After this incident, I was having a hard time sleeping at night in my room because I was afraid that the person who hurt me would come back in the night. One night, as I was lying in bed, trying to gather the courage to sleep. I was feeling very anxious, and afraid. Suddenly I felt a very warm presence. It was like someone or something was watching over me. Then I heard, as plain as day in my ear, "Do not be afraid, you are safe now." It was a female voice, and it made me feel safe. After that night I had no trouble falling asleep, and I truly felt that I was being protected. I heard the voice several more times at Saint Mary's, each time it provided me comfort with the same not only did that, but it also made me feel more confident. For the first time since the incident, I was able to walk through campus feeling safe. It was like this enormous weight was being lifted off of my shoulders. I was free of my anxieties; I could go wherever I wanted without being afraid. This was an incredible accomplishment for me—to be able to be out and about without feeling anxious—and I truly believe that this being was protecting me.

I don't know who this voice belonged to, or whether it was a spirit at all. Brown is a catholic school, which a chapel on campus that dates back to the 1950s. There are only two records of ghosts on campus; the ghost of a cow living in the top story of the freshman dorms, and the ghost in the top story of the library. Both of these ghosts have been recorded as male, so the female voice that I heard couldn't have been either of them. I like to believe that the voice I heard belonged to a benevolent spirit, a guardian angel-like being who wanted to watch over me and protect me. And after watching, and reading about Zak's experience with Anna Corbain at Preston Castle, I now know that what I felt and heard was truly trying to protect me.

I do hope that this letter doesn't come across as sad, or depressing. I wanted to write it to tell you how much your show has helped me, not to tell you my sad life story. I did go through some tough times, but I made it through to the other side and now I am a stronger person. If it hadn't been for my faith, and for my passion and do not think I would be where I am today.

I love your show, its helped be over come many obstacles and has helped me realized my passions. It has really touched me on a personal level and I just wanted to say thank you for all the things you do!

Best Regards,

Katie Ann Templeton

P.S:

If you are ever in need of a historical archeologist, please please let me know!"

Aaron pulled off his reading glasses and started at Nick and Zak.

"Well. You don't get a ton of fan mail like that everyday. She didn't even confess her love to you, Zak. Ha!" he said with a smile.

Zak smiled a little, but Nick knew something was troubling his friend. Whenever they heard about physical abuse, rape, bullying, or attacks, Zak always got very quiet, and a pained expression (much like the one on his face right now) would appear. He never talked about it through, and usually he was the first one to change the channel, or the subject. Despite Zak's macho, bad boy appearance he was very sensitive about certain topics, domestic abuse being on of them. And it sounded like this Katie Ann Templeton had been through hell and back because of this one "friend" that hurt her.

"You alright, Zak?" Nick asked, sometimes Zak would open up to them but other times he absolutely refused to talk about it.

Zak shrugged.

"What was the post script? Could you read that again?" he then asked.

"If you are ever in need of a historical archeologist, please let me know." Aaron read from the letter.

Zak nodded. "It sounds like she could use a get away from Brown for a while. Why don't we forward the letter on to HR? Who knows, they may like her."

Nick nodded, "Sure thing, Zak. I'll leave it on Cindy's desk."

"Great."

Zak stood up, "Well, uh. I have to go check something. I'll be back."

Then he left out the back door without saying anything else.

Aaron looked at Nick, "Is he acting odd?"

Nick shrugged, "Who knows? He's The Zak. It's impossible to tell what he's thinking sometimes."

"I totally hear ya, man."

888

Katie Ann Templeton, also known as Kat, stared down at the reply letter in front of her in astonishment. When she had written a fan letter to Ghost Adventures she never had expected a reply, let alone a job offer.

She read over it again for the thirteenth time;

Dear Ms. Templeton,

Thank you for writing to us. We were quite impressed with your letter, and with your paranormal experiences. It has come to our attention that we need an archeologist on our staff, and after reviewing your letter we would like to consider you for the position.

If you are interested in this position, we request that you send your cover letter and resume to careers .

Thank you very much, and we hope to hear from you soon.

Best Regards,

Cindy Crepeman

GAC Human Resources

It almost seemed too good to be true.

Her fingers trembled as she updated her resume and cover letter. If she got this job, she could finally move out, start new, and feel safe for the first time in her life. She was not in the most ideal situation at the moment. Her current roommate was an abusive sporadic drunk who, when not hitting on her, took advantage of her at every opportune moment. He also happened to be her ex.

The worst part was that if she moved out, she would be homeless. San Francisco, where she lived had a lot of perks but it was also the most expensive cities to live in. Her minimum wage bookstore clerk job barely covered the basics of living.

Kat felt a sense of relief as she hit the send button, and silently prayed that this wonderful opportunity would present itself at its best.

888

Please review! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Kat stood infront of the Ghost Adventures Crew headquarters and smiled. Today was her first day of work.

She did it.

She finally did it.

She still couldn't believe it. Her old life was gone, and a new one was just beginning. A new one without the constant threat of being hit, or sworn at, or shoved. She hadn't found an apartment yet, she was still living out of boxes in the long term living hotel she found on the outskirts of the city. For the first time in her life she was free to do what she wanted without anyone holding her back.

It may take some time to get used to it.

Gathering up her courage and pushing down her anxiety, Kat walked up to the front door and opened it. She was greeted by a friendly looking secretary, who offered her a beverage and a smile. Then she was told to wait, the crew would be in shortly.

Kat sat down and sipped her tea nervously. She was anxious about making a good first impression. She hadn't met the team when she had interviewed with HR because they were traveling for the show.

What if they didn't like her? What if they thought she was too nerdy? What If they thought she was weird?

She still flinched at unexpected movement, jumped and shied away from the softest touch. She hated herself for it, but she hated the man (her ex) that caused these reactions more.

And the worst part was, she had to disclose her anxiety to HR. They couldn't have her flinching and twitching on camera, so the crew had to know. That's how they explained it to her. They knew everything, that she was abused, trapped, raped. She knew they had to know though. She had written about it in her letter, how could they not know? But it still made her nervous that they knew. What would they treat her like? Would they tip toe around her? Isolate her? Ignore her?

The door opened with a bang, make her jump and spill her tea down the front of her leg. Kat winced, this was a great start. She started rummaging to get a tissue when a voice made her look up;

"You must be Katie Ann. "

"Hi." Kat squeaked. Standing up she fumbled with her tea, the bag and the tissue.

"Yes. That's me. I'm tissues—I mean Tea. Kat. You can call me Kat." Kat stuttered.

"Well, Tissues Tea Kat. It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Aaron, and this is Nick" Aaron introduced himseld, and then smiled.

Kat relaxed just a bit, they seemed nice.

Nick smiled and held out his hand, "Its great to finally meet you. HR was so excited, you're all they talked about."

Kat accepted his hand and shook it quickly, hoping to conceal the tremor in her hand.

"Im so excited to be here." She said.

"You letter was quite impressive. It takes courage to send something like that. That's why we want you as part of our team." Nick said with a smile.

"So, let's start with the tour! This is the main office, you've met Denise, out lovely secretary." Aaron started, motioning with his hands to the space, and then to Denise.

"Zak's here too, he's just finishing up a phone call outside." Nick added, and then motioned for Kat to follow him into the studio.

The tour was sweet and short. Kate met the other techie, Billy and was showed where her office would be.

She would be in charge of researching the places that they were going to investigate.

Kate never felt so happy, it almost like it was a dream.

The last thing Nick did before they left the office was, he gave her a sweatshirt with the GAC logo.

"Welcome to the team, Kat."

888

When Zak Bagans walked through the GAC office door to meet the new member, he was a little shocked.

Katie-Ann Templeton was not at all what Zak expected.

He expected someone who was timid, shy and almost mouse-like.

Katie-Ann was anything but that. She was tall, and had a head full of tumbling curls. She smiled when she saw him, and shook his hand with confidence. She was nothing like what he expected. Not at all.

He decided right then and there that he didn't like her. He hated that she still smiled, and looked _normal _after everything that she'd been through, he hated that she wore an engagement ring (who was her Fiance? Did he come with her to Vegas? Why wasn't he here with her? How come she was capable of finding love when he, Zak Bagan's couldn't?), he hated how well she got a long with Nick and Aaron, he even hated the tiny way she flinched when Nick reached over to touch her shoulder. Why did he even allow them to add this girl to the team? This was a mistake. A huge, awful mistake!

"Zak?" a voice brought him out of his mind and back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"We're going to grab some Starbucks, we're basically done for the night. Want to come?" Aaron asked

Zak shrugged, he probably should but he didn't want to.

"Come on, man. It'll be fun." Nick added

Zak sighed, "Alright, let's go." He grumbled and then stepped out the doorway.

This was not going as planned. Not at all.

888

They all sat around the little starbucks booth, talking and chatting about this and that. Katie-Ann seemed to really warm up to Nick and Aaron.

Zak decided it was time to address the elephant in the room.

"And congratulations by the way, when's the big day?" Zak asked, pointing to the ring on Kat's left finger.

Kat's face fell, and Zak knew immediately that he had hit a sore spot with her.

"Oh um. I'm not getting married—I mean I was—but it didn't work out." She stumbled over her words and blushed.

"What happened?" Zak asked, "If you don't mind me asking." He added.

Kat thought for a moment, looking at the diamond on her finger.

"He passed away, a few weeks before the ceremony." She said softly.

"Oh my gosh. I had no idea, I'm so sorry." Zak said, shocked that something like this happened to Kat, then embarrassed that he had actually felt jealous of the guy who had given it to her.

This was not going as planned. Not at all.

888


	3. Chapter 3

Kat stares at her phone, 21 missed phone calls and 11 voicemails. Would Michael (her ex from San Francisco) ever stop calling? He said he missed her, that he wanted to try again, and then he started playing the blame game and saying that he was disrespecting Aidan's memories by leaving California, and that she was a coward for running away.

She rolled her eyes and then looking back at the screen she was editing.

Aidan would have wanted her to move on with her life.

A few had weeks passed, and Kat was beginning to settle into her new life, and was truly wonderful. For the first time she could smile, and be happy without worrying about anything. It was like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

The crew was amazing, despite her worries they never questioned her, or called her out when she flinched away, at least Nick and Aaron didn't.

Zak was another story. He was the only one she couldn't quite figure out. It was like he was almost scared of her, or something. He never stayed long if she was in the office editing by herself, and he always talked to Nick or Aaron. Never her.

Nick said not to worry about it, that Zak would come around on his own time. He was still getting used to the idea of a forth member.

Kat also realized that there was more to ghost hunting that what the audience say on television. They only used about 20% of what they shot during the lockdown. Nick started teaching her the ropes of editing with final cut pro when he saw she had a knack for computers. They needed all the help they could get, since it was just the 3 of them and Billy. No wonder they were so eager to hire her, they needed somebody to edit down all of the footage. It was definitely busywork, but Kat was grateful for it. It kept her mind busy, and away from the constant texts and voicemails Michael.

"Hey Kat." A voice says from behind her. Kat jumps before she turns around and winces as she feels her anxiety rise.

"It's just Nick though, the nicest guy ever. Why do you always flinch away from everyone?" she thinks to herself. Angry that still after all these weeks she still flinched at the slightest noise.

"Hey" she answers, hoping that he didn't notice the flinch.

"how's it going?" he asks as he walks up to her.

"Not bad, I'm going through the B roll now."

"That's great!"

He puts a hand on the back of he chair and leans in to see the screen. Kat flinches again with a shark intake of breath. She's still not used to people—men being nice. She still expects violence even though her ex is long gone.

Nick pulls his hand away.

"Sorry." They both say at the same time.

Nick then pulls over a chair. He, unlike Zak, never comments about theme moments. Instead he adjusts himself to make sure she's comfortable. He never pries, or asks any questions and she truly appreciates it.

"Let's see that footage." He says gently. Kat notices that he has adjusted the chair so he is in her full view, and is sitting far enough away to ease her anxiety, but close enough to still see the screen.

As they are watching the footage, Aaron arrives with sandwiches. He barges in with a bang, cackling about something he saw at Subway. Kat feels herself flinch again at the loud noises. Aaron doesn't mean it, he had a naturally loud voice, but that doesn't stop the flashes of violence that are playing through Kats head like a bad horror movie.

"You alright?" Nick asks softly.

Kat nods silently.

"Sorry, did I scare you? Sorry Katie I forgot…" Aaron says in all honesty. He's a good guy behind all the jokes and loudness.

"It's alright. I'm being silly." Kat says, repeating Zak's favorite phrase that he says to her. She shakes her head and clenches her hands into fists to keep them from shaking. Zak did not understand. It was the one sore spot about this job. He wasn't necessarily mean, but he didn't time the effort to be nice. It was typical frat boy behavior; he never looked deeper then he had to. And although he sympathized with Kat, it never dawned on him that there were the after affects of abuse as well. Every time she flinched from her he told her to stop being silly. Like it was a game she was playing for attention.

And he never apologized.

It was too bad, because she had always thought Zak Bagans was kind of cute, and when he wasn't putting on an act, he was actually quite charming-

"You're not being silly." Nick says softly, looking up at her with kind eyes. Kat looks away from him.

Aaron puts the bag of sandwiches down and walks over to them. He waits until Kat looks at him and then sits down next to Nick.

"Editing B roll?" he asks, looking at the screen.

"Yup." Kat answers with a small smile.

"She's become a real pro at final cut. I only started teaching her a few says ago, and she's already rendering footage." Nick says with a hint of pride.

Aaron smiles, "Who'd have thought our archeologist was also a computer wiz. You wear quite a lot of hats, Katie Ann."

Kat smiled, "Thanks!"

The door opened for a third time and Zak stepped through with his dog, Gracie. He was wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt, and for once his hair wasn't all gelled up.

"Hey guys. Hey Kat." He said, giving them a wave as he walked over.

"Gracie!" Aaron shouted with delight, and then rolled off his chair and onto the ground to play with her. Kat giggled a little and shook her head. He was a little goofy.

"Aaron brought sandwiches, and Kat was just about to show me the B-roll she edited." Nick filled Zak in as he pulled up a chair on the other side of Kat.

Zak smiled, "Your becoming quite a pro at this editing stuff."

"Nick's a good teacher" Kat answers, watching as Zak sat down. Just then, she saw something on Zak's thigh that made her heart stop; his shorts had caught on the chair, causing the fabric to bunch, revealing two straight edge rows of raised red cuts, and just as many scars. She knew enough about self-harm and cutting to understand what those scars meant.

Kat acts in an instant, smoothly placing the sweatshirt that covered her lap over his leg as she reached over him to grab her bottle of water. Covering the scars before Nick or Aaron noticed. She didn't want to cause a scene, not with something this personal.

Zak freezes, and for the first time since Kat was hired they made eye contact. Kat could almost hear his inner monologue; she saw? She knows? Oh my god she knows. Nick and Aaron were busy with the sandwiches- they hadn't seen anything. It was just them; Kat and Zak. Kat nods her head slightly, and then gives his arm a slight squeeze to let him know that it was okay, he was okay and that they would talk about this later.

She then pointed to the screen, "I thought maybe we could play some of that native flute music over this section, since the interview is with the chief." She says, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Yeah good." Zak answers quietly.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Nick asks, looking over at Kat.

Zak stands up, "I'll be right back. Bathroom." He says, and quickly heads towards the corridor.

Kat notices that he left her sweatshirt on his chair. She looks back up at the screen. What now? She thought. This was serious, and also quite delicate. If she told someone right now about what she had seen, Zak would certainly feel like he was being attacked. She needed to make sure he was okay without drawing attention to the matter because he needed to understand that he could trust her. Once he did, then he could get help. Should she text him? Surely he had his phone with him? She had to be discrete though; anything like "we need to talk" would scare him away. She cursed herself for the way she had been acting. If she had just been more open with him!

It turned out she didn't need to text him, because just then her phone buzzes and a message pops up from Zak; "Thanks."

Kat smiles a little and replies back, "You're welcome. You okay?"

"Kat? Sandwich?" Nick asks again, Kat looks up from her phone.

"Sure, I'll have a half. Thanks so much."

"No problem." Nick answers, and then he walks back over and sits in his chair. Aaron joins a few minutes later.

"Where'd Zak go?"

"Bathroom." Kat answers.

"Did he want a sandwich?"

"I think so."

Nick takes a bit of his, and then points to the screen.

"This is great so far. But I have some exciting news to tell you—Zak! Just in time!" Nick says, then motions Zak back over to sit. Zak smiles like normal and sits.

"What's up?"

Nick grins, "Pogvelia. It's for sale, which means that for the first time in 15 years, it's not under Italian government control."

Aaron's face morphs into a grin and he laughs, "Are you saying what I'm thinking?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, dude. We have to go back!" Zak exclaims, clapping his hands and making Kat jump. For once he doesn't say anything.

Kat smiles, "Ever since I saw that episode, I've wanted to go. Do you think we could do it?"

Zak smiled, "Absolutely. We're going back to Italy!"

888

Please Review!


	4. An Announcement!

This is not the chapter you are looking for, but this website does not have a good way for authors to communicate with their followers! I just wanted to announce that I do have a very special only for my fanfic tumblr! If you follow it I will post sneak peaks, drawings, musings and more! It's also a great way to submit prompts (and even your own fan art!)

Please please follow me, it will be worth it I promise!

I am at: songsofpsyche13 on tumblr just search me and you will find it!

You can also hashtag (#) any of the titles of my fanfics and they will pop up.

Thanks so much!

Now, back to the real writing!


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Kat stared anxiously at the computer screen. She was supposed to be checking the airlines for tickets, but her mind keeps traveling back to Zak. Would he stay and talk with her about what she saw? Or would he leave early to avoid talking with her?

Nick and Aaron were working together on the other macbook in the office across from her, but they looked ready to wrap up. Zak was…where? She flipped around and saw he was recording voice overs in the studio, just like he always did this time of night.

A few moments later Nick and Aaron emerged from the office, laptops packed and secured in their bags.

"I'm going to keep running the EVP sessions later. Veronique wants me home in time for dinner." Nick announces, tapping the laptop case. Kat smiles at him, his family was always so cute.

"I'm gonna head out too. You'll be okay here?" Aaron asks

Kat nods, "Yeah. Zak's still recording in the studio." Kat answers

"Cool, let him know that Nick's taking the pro home. Maybe we can all meet for drinks tonight, yeah?" Aarons continues

"I'll let him know." Kat tells him with a smile.

Kat turns back to the computer as they shuffle out, laughing and talking with each other. Gracie walks over to her, her bell jingling softly and places her head in Kat's lap.

"Hey Gracie." Kat murmurs softly, rubbing the dog's ears affectionately.

"She likes that." A voice says from behind Kat.

Kat jumps, and turns to see Zak standing a few feet from her.

"She's such a sweetie." Kat says, smiling a little. She feels slightly nervous, this was the first time her and Zak have ever been alone together. He always went out of his way to avoid being with her, and here he was finally talking.

Zak walks towards her, and then motions to the chair.

"May I?" he asks softly

Kat nods, Zak sits.

They sit in silence for a few moments, not looking at each other or saying anything. Finally Zak clears his throat.

"I just wanted to thank you—for earlier and for not making a scene or anything. And before you say anything else, those were old. Very old. I haven't—you know—in a while. I'll be okay. I'm fine."

Kat can almost see all the red flags popping up as he finishes that sentence. Yes, she saw scars but she also knew those cuts were new. He is definitely still actively doing it, and he is definitely not okay or fine. She just nods her head, she can tell he's nervous and a little stressed. She doesn't want to make it worse.

"Alright." She finally says, then she looks up at him and continues "Just, if you ever want to talk about anything…my door is always open." She tells him a smile, and hoping he knows she means it.

"Please don't tell anyone…I can't—" he shakes his and, and Kat knows he's thinking about what would happen if anybody found out.

"I promise I wont, but only if you in return promise me that the next time you feel like doing this you call me first. I know it doesn't look like it but, Ive been through something like this. And I know it helps a while lot when you don't have to deal with it by yourself." She tells him, and he looks up at her.

After a few moments of thinking it over he nods, "Alright. I'll ask you to talk to me." He finally says.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Kat held out her hand, "Pinky swear?"

He smiles a little, then grips her pinky with his.

"Pinky swear."

"Good."

888

Please review and follow me on tumblr!


	6. Chapter 6

Kat's phone rings and she stares at it with blurry eyes. What time was it? She looks at the clock, its 12:30am, South Carolina time. They had been traveling for most of the day. They would catch their connecting flight to Italy in the morning.

They were finally traveling to Pogvelia.

Kat had proved that she was a valuable member of the team by gathering archeological evidence and conducting lots of interviews with her Italian cousins.

Now they just needed to get to the damn island.

"Hello?" Kat answers, trying to sound like she wasn't just jolted awake.

"Kat, I think I need you to bring me to the E.R. But, NO QUESTIONS ASKED, okay?" Zak says, and she can hear the panic in his voice.

They started the No Questions Asked a few weeks ago, when she had gotten herself stuck in an ATM vestibule downtown. Kat was too embarrassed to tell anyone that she got herself stuck, so she called Zak –the person who make the least fun of her- and told him, "I need you to come downtown to the Bank on 4th street, bring your credit card and NO QUESTIONS ASKED, okay?"

And he had done it. He rescued her from that dumb ATM vestibule and made her feel less embarrassed by talking about random stuff all the way home. And he hasn't brought it up since.

Everyone knew about the No Questions Asked policy. It started with that episode of HIMYM, and then it just took off, as pop culture tends to do. Aaron and Zak had watched that episode together, and afterward they turned to each other and said, "That's a good policy to have. Let's add it to the GAC code?"

Aaron had laughed and teased Kat. Like she would ever do anything crazy enough to pull the NQA card.

Who'd have thought Kat had to use it first?

So technically she now owed Zak one.

"Umm sure. Are you okay?" Kat asks.

"NO QUESTIONS ASKED, KATIE-ANN!"

"Right. Okay, sorry. I'll be right over."

She stands up and yawn. After quickly dressing in yoga pants and a jacket, she quickly grabs her wallet, phone and room card and walks out to Zak's room. The door is wedged open, but she knocks softly anyway.

"Hello? I'm here!" she says, entering quietly.

"Zak?"

"I'm here." He emerges from the bathroom, wearing a sweatshirt that is badly concealing a bloody towel wrapped around his forearm. His is face pale, and she could see his one good arm shaking as he looks for his keys and wallet. the other arm was tucked tightly against his chest. He sees Kat and gives her a strained smile.

"Thanks so much, Katie."

"You're welcome. Ready to go?" she asks.

He nods, and follows Kat out the door. They walked down the hallway in silence. Kat desperately wished she could ask what happened, but she could tell he was nervous and she didn't want to scare him off with too many questions.

The car ride over to the ER in the rental car felt awkward and heavy. Zak sniffed a few times, but barely said a word. When they finally parked, Kat turned off the car off but doesn't open the door.

"I know you said no questions asked, and I respect that." she finally says quietly

"…but I just want to let you know that you can tell me what happened. I'm not going to judge you, or tell anyone. I just want to help."

"You can help by not talking anymore. I said no questions asked for a reason. Now let me out." he says too harshly. Kat sighs and blinks back sudden tears. She unlocks the car doors and step outside.

She silently follows behind him as he walks into the ER and checks himself in. Then she sits down in one of the chairs and wait.

A half an hour later a doctor approaches Kat.

"Are you with Mr. Bagans?" he asks, Kat nods.

"Is everything okay?"

The doctor just frowns, "I need to ask you a few questions, please follow me."

He motions for Kat to follow him into a private room. He sits down, and Kat can see that his eyes are grave.

"Has Mr. Bagans ever admitted to hurting himself? Inflicting wounds, anything like that?" he asks. Kat knows that they cant admit him unless he confesses that he put the cuts there himself. He could totally lie his way out of this and there would be nothing the doctors could do about it.

"He has never admitted to anything. No." she answers truthfully.

"Are you sure?"

"Look, I'm just his tech assistant. He doesn't talk to me very much about anything besides work stuff." she answers.

The doctor frowns, but then nods. "Alright. Here's my card, if he ever does we have a good program here that would help him."

Kat takes it. "Thank you."

"He's in room 102. I think they are done, you may go see him if you want."

Then he leaves. Kat hesitates, should she go to room 102? Yes. No. Maybe. Kat doesnt know anything anymore because he's never snapped at her like that. And it scares her to think what he would do if she just showed up

She walks back over to the waiting room, and sit down.

Zak emerges 15 minutes later, left arm covered in white bandages. Kat watches him as he checks out with the nurse, and then walks over to wear she is sitting.

Kat looks up at him, "Ready to go?" she asks softly. Zak nods, and Kat cant tell if he's still mad or not. They walk silently over to the car, and Kat unlocks it with her button. Zak gets in without saying a word.

The drive back to the hotel is compleley silent. Kat pulls into the parking garage and parks a spot, then turns the car off and unlock the doors. All while not saying a word.

Kat makes a gesture get out but the Zak grabs her hand and squeezes it gently. Kat flinches slightly but lets him keep his hold. Zak looks at her with glassy eyes.

He smiles a little, "Thanks, Katie." he says quietly.

"Your welcome."

"Not just for tonight, but for everything. And Im sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was stressed, and scared. I know you meant well."

"Please dont worry. And my offer still stands, if you ever want to talk about anything, my door is always open." She tells him, squeezing his hand in return.

"Thanks." he says, he then gets out of the car and starts walking towards the hotel. Kat jumps out, locks the car and walks after him.

"Hey! You know what this means, right?" She asks him, catching up.

He turns, "What?"

Kat laughs a little, "Now you owe me a No Questions Asked. And I'm a bit of a wild child, after that incident with the ATM vestibule, who knows what you'll have to do to rescue me next." she tells him,. He chuckles, "You are too funny, Kat."

He opens the door for Kat, "So, what were you doing in there?"

"No questions asked! It still stands!"

888

Please Review, and follow me on tumblr!


	7. Chapter 7

Kat boarded the small plane that would take them to Venice in silence. Zak was still not talking to her, and she was slightly concerned.

And mad.

She hadn't asked any questions. She had taken him to the hospital, just liked he asked. Yet still he was ignoring her. What was his problem?

She watched as Zak pulled his sleeves down further over his wrists.

Nick and Aaron hadn't noticed anything yet. Zak was too good of an actor to show that anything was wrong.

Part of her hoped they would find out. Then maybe he would stop being such a hard nosed nitwit and ask for the help he needed.

Last night had gone too far. He should have called her! She could have helped.

She shoved her back into the luggage compartment and slumped in her seat. What could she have done differently?

"Hey?" a voice asked

Kat turned around to see Aaron staring at her.

"You okay? You look like a bug has crawled up your nose."

"I'm fine. Just tired." Kat told him, and then forced a smile.

"OOkkkkay. I was just asking. If you need anything let me know." He said, holding his hands up and then turning around.

Kat smiled, "Thanks, Aaron." She said softly.

The flight to Venice was a quiet one. No one really spoke, no one laughed, or joked. Kat could tell they were nervous about going to this island for a second time, after what had happened to Zak during the first visit.

She remained quiet all day and did her job. She was starting to get nervous, this was going to be her first lockdown.

The pre-lockdown went by too fast for Kat.

They interviewed the locals.

And mapped out the X cameras.

And hired a boat to take them to the island.

And before she knew it they were standing on the island for the night.

The boat had just left, Kat watched it until it was a tiny dot in the horizon.

They were finally here. On Pogvelia. Island of Hell.

She couldn't be more excited and nervous.

"What's that?" Aaron asked, pointing to Zak's arm and interrupting Kat's thoughts. Zak dropped the camera case and stood up straight.

"What?" he asked

"That. On your arm. Are you okay, dude?"

Kat looked towards where Aaron was pointing, and saw that Zak's sleeve had been pushed up, and the bandages from their ER trip were showing.

Zak paled slightly, and hugged his arm to his chest.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He said quickly.

Nick raised his eyebrows, "It doesn't look like nothing to me. What's going on, Zak?"

Zak shook his head. "Nothing. I don't know—"

Nick then made a grab for Zak's arm, shoving him back into the dock wall and pinning his arm on the stone.

"Hey!" Aaron shouted, but he was ignored.

Despite Zak's struggle, Nick was still able to hold his arm down long enough to pull up the rest of his sleeve, revealing what Aaron had seen; white bandages staind with red blood.

Nick stared at the bandages, and then back up to Zak, who was breathing sharply and staring at the ground.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nick asked.

"Because im fine. It's just a scratch." Zak answered.

Nick pulled up the bandages, ignoring Zak's winces and struggles, revealing the long stiched up vertical cut on Zak's forearm.

"This is more than just a scratch." Nick whispered. He let go of Zak's arm and stepped back from him.

"Who did this? Did you?" he asked

"What? Me? NO. Of course I didn't! It was an accident." Zak said too loudly, still staring at the ground.

"Then what happened? And why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know what? How it happened? Or why you wouldn't tell us?" Nick shot back.

Aaron took a step forward and grabbed Nick's arm. "Nick. Back off."

Nick whirled around, "What?"

"Back off. Give Zak some space. We'll talk about this after the lockdown." Aaron said.

"No—"

"Yes. We've already lost a good amount of light. Soon it will be totally dark. We need to move on with the lockdown."

Nick sighed. Kat knew Aaron was right.

"Okay. But we're not forgetting about this, Zak. Okay?"

"Zak?"

Zak finally looked up. "Alright." He whispered softly and then in one swift movement, he pulled down his sleeve, grabbed a camera and walked down the pathway alone.

Nick looked at Kat. "Did you know about this?"

Kat sighed a little. "He made me take him to the ER. But he wouldn't tell me why. I tried to ask, but he wouldn't have it. You know how he gets…" she trailed off.

Nick stared at her for a moment, "Do you think he did it?"

"What?"

"Do you think he did it to himself?"

Kat looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"Yes."  
888


	8. Chapter 8

Kat held out the digital recorder nervously. This was her first EVP session, and she hoped she would catching something other than white noise.

"Zak….shhhhhh."

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Kat asked, twirling around.

"Yeah. Yeah. I think it said Zak." Nick answered.

"Play it again."

"Zak….shhhhhh."

Kat saw Zak visibly flinch.

"Zak, you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" He asked

"It just said your name—"

"Boys are supposed to like this….Zak."

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU HEAR THAT!? That was so loud!" Aaron practically shouted.

"What did it say? Did you catch it?"

"Yes. Yes. I think it said something something—boys—Zak."

"Boys are supposed to like this." Zak's thin whisper spoke volumes. Kat lowered the recorder, then turned on her flashlight. She found Zak standing stock still near the window. His eyes glinted in the flashlight, and she was surprised to see he was struggling to remain composed.

"Yes. I think that was it. Are you alright?" she asked

Zak just stared at her.

Then the recorder spoke again;

"Zak…Shhhhhhh."

"OH MY GOD it said it again!" Aaron said

"Turn it off." Zak whispered.

"What? Why? Dude, it's never been this clear—"

"No. No. Turn it off. Turn it off now!" Zak said, pacing back and forth angrily.

"You are nothing"

The voice came again. They didn't need the recorder to here it.

"What the hell?" Aaron and Nick were staring at each other, but Kat couldn't tear her eyes from Zak, who was starting to shake.

"Be quiet"

"Boys are supposed to like this….Zak."

The voices kept going. Getting louder and more intense.

Kat finally turned to Aaron and Nick.

"Let's get out of here."

"What? No! This is amazing—"

"Zak's not feeling well. We have to leave." She said.

"Zak's fine—he was right over—"

—then a knife vibrated in the wooden wall between Nick's and Aaron's heads.

"I told you to fucking turn it off." Zak sneered into the sudden silence in a voice laced with poison that wasn't at all like him.

"ZAK!" Aaron roared, but Zak was gone in a flash. Nick, with a wild-eyed glance at Aaron, ran after him.

Kat and Aaron exchanged glances.

"He still has the other one—"

"The bayonet? Oh my god." Aaron answered.

"Do you think he's—"

"Possessed?" Aaron answered and Kat's eyes widened.

"What should-?" but Kat's question was interrupted by the shrill scream of terror that echoed through the hall outside the room. The scream had barely faded when Nick's panicked shout reverberated in its wake.

"ZAK! NO!"

888


	9. Chapter 9

What they found when they ran out into the hall that afternoon would be forever graven on the wall of Kat's memory:

The shock in Nick's eyes just before he ducked and rolled underneath his friend's arm as it swung at him—and the slice in the back of Nick's shirt left by Zak's knife.

The utter blankness of Zak's eyes as he turned to slash at his friend again—and the absolute focus that filled them when instead Zak threw himself down the hall directly at Aaron, his knife upraised.

Sound returned with a clang as Zak's bayonet skidded against Aaron's camera stand: Nick's desperate shouts, first for his friend, then at Aaron.

Kat followed Aaron and Nick as they expertly herded a panting Zak toward the open door of a small room. Aaron hooked Zak's ankle with his camera stand stand, yanking him out mid-tumble. Zak stumbled to the floor and remained there, on all fours, head hanging as he gasped for breath, the hunting knife still clutched in one fist.

Nick slipped by Kat and knelt beside his friend in the twilight room.

"Zak—"

"No!" Zak rolled away from Nick, tumbling over and coming up with his knife out. He scuttled backwards on the floor, his knife wavering to point at Nick, then Aaron, then Kat, until he backed into the wall. Breathing hard, his eyes darted wildly about the room.

"He doesn't know where he is." Aaron's voice was gentle as he forestalled Nick's second effort to reach Zak with the hand not holding the camera stand. "Leave him to come to himself."

"But will he?"

No one answered Nick's anguished whisper. Kat remained on guardbut watched in silence. Zak curled slowly into a ball, drawing his legs up, dropping his head to his knees and pulling his arms in. But when Nick took a step towards him the knife came out again and his head jerked up.

"No," Zak said. "Stop."

Nick froze.

"Stop!" Zak's head whipped back and forth as he searched the shadows in the room for whatever was controlling him. "No. Stop! Stop!"

The knife clanged on the floor. Zak's fists clenched in his hair, then he let go and began pounding them against his head. Kat watched as Aaron stepped up just in time to hold Nick back, and they all stared in horror at Zak.

"Stop-stop-stop-no-no-NO-no-no…"

The mantra went on. Zak wrapped his arms tightly about his stomach and began pounding his head back against the wall. Nick fought against Aaron's grip, but it held tight.

"He's going to hurt himself!"

"If it were stone, yes," Aaron choked out. "It's wood."

"How can you stand here and watch—"

"Don't you dare—" Aaron shot back, and Zak gasped. They froze, Zak's head rolled forward, and then he looked up, blinking. His eyes widened as he focused on the group in front of him.

"Nick," he half-sobbed. "Make it stop. Make them stop."

"I'm here, Zak. I'm here." With a determined wriggle, Nick was free and going down on one knee beside his friend. His hands went out, but when Zak twitched, Nick didn't touch him. Aaron was a half a heartbeat behind, though he took care to scoot the knife that still rested on the floor over to Kat's outstretched hand before he, too, knelt beside his friend.

"Zak—"Nick said, but Zak's breath hitched, and he threw his head back against the wall again. Nick's hands were still out, reaching, clenching into fists, reaching again. Then Zak grabbed Nick's hand, his knuckles turning white as he clung to his friend.

"I can't—I can't." Eyes closed, Zak spoke through clenched teeth. "It hurts. Proper man." The twist of his lips made the words an epithet. "Proper—I'm trying—I try,—but I can't. I can't. It won't stop! They won't stop; they won't! " He banged his head against the wall in time with the words, and Aaron wanted nothing so much as to put his hand—his body between Zak and the wall.

"Zak," Nick whispered, absolutely lost. His fingers were turning red where Zak's had locked about them.

"Zak," Nick said gently. "Zak. Look at me."

Behind the dark streaks of his hair, Zak's eyes were huge, desperate shadows in the greying light. Slowly Nick reached out with his free hand, letting the weight of sorrow slow his movements. But as Nick's hand cupped around the back of Zak's head, he jerked away.

"NO! No-no-no!" Yanking his hand free, Zak eluded Nick's quick grab, scuttling away only to curl against the wall and resume pounding his head against it in time with his chanting.

"We need to get him out of here. This has gone on long enough," Kat whispered.

Aaron nodded.

"Zak," Nick called, and Aaron realized the pounding had stopped. But when Nick made a move towards his friend, he whimpered and scooted further away from them until he was almost behind the large chair that had sheltered him before; when Nick stopped, his friend balled himself up against the wall. His breath hitched and he wound his arms yet more tightly around his body.

"Call the Lock Down off. We've seen enough." Kat said, putting her hand on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron sighed. "We can't get a hold of anyone. There's no cell reception here, and we're on a freakin island-"

"Try. Please. Look at what it's done to us. Look at what it's done to Zak! We need to get out of here." Kat answered with a furiousity that was no where near her character.

"Nick?" Aaron asked. He honestly didn't know what to do, about any of this.

Nick turned away from Zak and looked at Aaron.

"Kat's right. Let's get out of here." He said, making the executive decision.

"Zak?" Nick then asked, turning back to his friend. Zak continued to wimper softly, rocking back and forth in the same spot. He flinched slightly when Nick touched his arm softly.

Kat kneeled down next to Nick, and across from Zak.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise. Zak. Zak! Look at me." Kat asked, and then waited until Zak looked up at her.

"We're going to make them stop. I promise. We're going to get you out of here, and make them stop." She said softly, locking eyes with him.

And wonders upon wonders, Zak listened to her. He nodded his head slightly, but didn't move from his curled up form.

Kat reached out her hand, her fingers trembled. She knew what she had to do.

"Take my hand."

"Kat are you sure—" Kat heard Aaron start, but he was cut off by Nick touching his arm. Kat never touched anyone, and never let anyone touch her.

"Zak. Take my hand." Kat repeated softly. Zak hesitated for a moment, and then reached out and grabbed her hand. Kat gripped his arm and slowly stood him up to standing as Aaron grabbed Nick's shirt and pulled him back to give them space.

Zak twitched a little and stepped back towards the wall, "I can't—they wont stop, please…" he whispered, ducking his head away from Kat.

"Yes you can. I won't let them hurt you. I promise." Kat assured him, keeping a firm grip on his hand, she put her other arm around his shoulders.

"Come on. Let's get back to base camp." She said, and Aaron could see that she herself was trembling, and trying to remain strong for Zak.

Zak let her lead him out of the dilapidated building, and out into the night sky.

888


	10. Chapter 10

888

Kat let out a shaky breathe as she walked out on the small pier. Zak still clutched her hand like it was a life line. Neither of them said a word as she walked out to the edge and then sat down. Zak followed, and sat down next to her. In the moonlight she could see how pale he was, and she felt his entire body shaking next to hers.

"You can see the city lights from here." She whispered softly, pointing with her free hand.

Zak was silent for a few moments then he looked down at their hands, still intertwined and let go.

"Sorry." He said, pulling his hand away.

"You don't like being touched."

Kat shook her head, "it's alright. I don't mind."

Zak shivered and pulled his knees to his chest. His hands gripped his hair as he gave a little sob.

"That wasn't me in there. It wasn't me. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He murmured from the vicinity of his knees.

"It's alright. We know it wasn't you. You didn't hurt anybody."

"They've never seen me like that. No one knows what happened-."

"We won't air anything you—"

"No. No. They don't know. They don't know what happened, what I saw—it was real. It really happened. Its just like the bishop said—they take your deepest darkest secrets and use them against you. Demons are real. Fucking real. And now everyone knows-" he broke off with a sob and gripped his hair harder with his hands.

"Everyone knows what? That demons are real?" Kat asked, feeling relieved that Zak was talking again but disturbed at what he was saying.

"No. No, no, no, no. About _me._ About what happened. They heard _him_, didn't they? Now they know. They know-they know-they know-"

Kat grabbed Zak's hands with hers and pulled they away from his hair.

"Don't do that, love." She whispered softly.

"What do they know?" she asked.

His face crumbled, "About me. About what happened. I'm tarnished. Fouled. I couldn't stop him. Me. _Me. _I wasn't strong enough. I'll never be strong enough. And now I cant get his voice out of my head. Back there with Aaron and Nick, their faces changed to _his _face. It was like _he _was there with me. _He _was hurting me again. It won't stop. It'll never stop!"

Kat could just stare.

"You too?" she asked softly, "I thought I was the only one."

It was Zak's turn to stare at her.

He took a deep breath. "I read your letter. I know what happened to you and that's why I've been distant. Id thought you'd take one look at me and know. I couldn't live with that. Anyone else knowing. But at the same time. I _wanted _someone to know. Someone to—"

"Share the burden." Kat answered for him.

They both stared at each other again.

"Exactly." Zak answered.

888

Nick knocked softly on Zak's Venice hotel door. The memories of the lockdown still playing over in his head; the scars, the screaming, the knife, the voices. It all seemed like none of it was real.

But it was. It was all real, and there was so much he didn't know. So much that Zak never told him.

He had kept his distance, been polite and courteous to his friend, but now he needed to know what was going on. They still had two more days in Venice, and Nick was not going to waste them moping around. The entire group had been silent for the past day, barely speaking with each other or leaving their rooms. Nick and Kat had spoken a few times though, and Kat thought it was best that Zak wasn't left alone for too long. Kat spent most of the time with Zak, but Nick knew she was dead tired so he decided that it was time he spoke with Zak alone.

The door opened and Zak appeared still in pajamas.

"Hey." Nick said softly, "May I come in for a minute?"

Zak shrugged, then opened the door wider. Nick walked in silently, they stared at each other for a moment before Zak offered him a chair.

Nick took it, and Zak sat down on the unmade bed.

The air was heavy and silent.

Nick sighed, "I think it' time we talked, Zak."

Zak looked away from him, and down at his hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone last night." He whispered.

"I know. It's okay. No one was hurt." Nick answered. He looked over his friend; Zak's fingers were shaking slightly as they pulled his long sleeves over his hands. He looked scared, nervous, embarrassed. Shamed.

"Can you tell me how that happened?" Nick asked softly, pointing to wear he knew the bandages were on Zak's arm. Zak flinched slightly when Nick pointed, but he remained silent.

"It's how I deal with things, when they go bad. Always has been. I went too far with this one. That's all." He answered after a beat.

Nick stared at his friend. He never knew. In all the years that he had known Zak, he never even thought of Zak doing this. How could he have missed the signs? And what kind of friend was he for being so blind?

"How long?" he asked

Zak shrugged, "It's been on and off, since I was in high school."

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend! You could have told me!"

"Because I was afraid—"

"Afraid of what? That—"

"Afraid of the look that you have on your face right now. I didn't want anybody to know that I was weak." Zak answered, looking up at nick.

"You need help."

"I know. I'll stop. I promise." Zak said, and he finally looked up at their eyes met.

"We can help you. In whatever way we can. Like how you and I helped Aaron loose weight. And how you and Aaron helped me with Annabelle when she was born. We're a team."

Zak nodded. "Alright."

"Aaron has to know what's going on. But I won't let anybody know, not the media or anything." Nick said

"Kat knows. She saw—and helped me. Don't yell at her though. I made her promise not to say anything."

"She was the only one who knew what to do last night. We are so grateful for her." Nick said with a smile.

"She really is amazing." Zak answered with a slight smile, but then his smile faded.

"What did you see, last night? Or hear?" Zak asked

Nick paused for a moment, trying to remember exactly what had happened before Zak's possession or break down—or whatever it was. He had heard a man's voice, whispering in his ear. They all had.

"A voice, that whisper. We all heard it. It was talking to you, wasn't it? What did it mean?" Nick asked.

"It wasn't talking to me, it was mocking me. That was a residual voice, the same one I heard last time we came here. It was mimicking the voice of—of the person who—attacked me. In Detroit." Zak said shakily, balling his hands into fists.

Nick felt his insides freeze and his entire back stiffen. This was it, this was the moment that Zak was finally opening up to him, after all these years he was finally going to tell him what had happened to him. From the first day Nick had met Zak, he had known that something, _something bad _ had happened to him. But Zak was very, very good at covering his true emotions, almost too good. Nick was a sensitive guy, he could tell when someone wasn't acting genuine, and he _knew _Zak wasn't being himself. Over the ten years that they had known each other, Zak had changed and grown into the person he was, but when they first met he was very different. Zak never let anyone touch him—no not anyone-anyone who was _male _touch him. He flinched away, covering his fear with his strong personality. It had always been like that, and Nick and never thought to ask him why. Zak had blamed it on his social anxiety disorder, but Nick had always suspected it was something deeper than that. A lot of what happened behind the scenes never made it to the public. Nobody saw that panic attacks that happened after the cameras got turned off after an interview, or how Zak's hands shook while he was speaking to the camera. Suddenly it all made sense; Zak's determination to keep up his "tough guy" persona on TV, his obsession with working out and being strong, his hatred for bullies (dead or alive). It all added up to this personal trauma that had happened so many years ago. Nick wondered if this was this first time Zak had even spoken about this event out loud.

Maybe that's why when Kate was added to the group, Zak's persona changed. He had grown more genuine these past few months and was definitely less snippy and fake than he had been before she joined GAC. Nick had been worried at first about how she and Zak would get along, but it seemed like Kat had been the best thing for Zak.

"It all seemed okay at first, the voice shook me up but I thought I was strong enough to keep going—and then suddenly you guys weren't you anyone. You were _him. _All I could see what _his _face, looking down at me. I couldn't handle it anymore, there was too much pain. I don't remember much after that, just flashes." continued softly in a thin voice, clenching and unclenching his fingers nervously and not looking Nick in they eye.

"Then what happened?" Nick asked, looking at Zak.

Zak clenched his hands together, and pulled his knees closer to his chest.

"It was like…they knew me. I kept seeing terrible things, things that had happened to me back in det—back then. And they wouldn't stop, it wouldn't stop replaying over and over and over again." He whispered, looking away from Nick and grabbing his hair with his hands.

Nick sighed. Zak never spoke about his life before he moved to Vegas, before he met him and Aaron and started this whole ghost hunting adventure. Zak had always been very guarded about his past, and had always covered up his true emotions with his fiery temper. Even in the book he wrote, he had skimmed over his time in Detroit, even though that was when he had witnessed his first paranormal entity.

"What happened to you? Can you tell me?" Nick asked cautiously, hoping beyond hope that Zak would feel comfortable enough to tell him.

Zak closed his eyes and winced, "I –I don't know

—I'm sorry." He whispered in a thin voice.

"It's alright, don't be sorry. Would it help if I asked questions?" Nick asked.

Zak paused for a second, and he finally looked up at Nick, then nodded his head.

"Did someone hurt you?" Nick asked

Zak nodded his head.

"Did he hurt you like Michael hurt Kat?"

A nod.

"Is that why you left?"

Another nod.

"On the island, the ghosts—demons were able to access these memoires—"

Zak nodded.

"It felt so real. Like I was there, reliving it." He said shakily, pulling his arms closer around his legs and rocking back and forth slightly.

Nick reached for him, only as a gesture of comfort but then-

"Stop. Stop stop. I can't, it's too much. Please." Zak whimpered, flinching back away from Nick's outstretched hand.

Nick's hand closed around the thin air, and then he lowered it slowly.

"Sorry. It's alright. We don't have to talk about it anymore tonight. Do you want some water or anything?" Nick asked softly.

Zak just shrugged, and remained silent.

Nick decided then that it was best to change the subject.

"We still have two more nights in Venice. Kat spoke with the man who runs the museum in San Marcos. He says they hear people walking around in the middle of the night, even though the square is empty. We can shoot a little there tonight, if you'd like."

Zak's eyes flashed up. "Oh no. the episode. I'm sorry I ruined it, we can go back. I'll be good, I promise-"

"No, no it's okay. We're not going back. We got enough footage on the x-cams for a halfway decent show. We can fill the extra space up with some haunted parts in Venice. It will be fine. We just want to make sure you're okay first before we go on with filming."

Zak sighed. "I'll be okay tomorrow. I promise." He said, the shaking in his hands betraying him.

Nick stared at his friend. Zak wasn't okay. He may never be okay again until they fixed this. It was time they started.

"Would you feel better if someone stayed with you in here tonight? I can stay, or if that makes you uncomfortable, Kat can." He asked. Then winced internally, Kat had _just _gone to her own room for some much needed TLC. But he knew she would come, she always did.

Zak nodded, "Kat doesn't mind….?" He trailed off.

Nick shook his head, "Not at all. I'll go ask her right now. Do you need anything else?"

Zak shook his head, "Actually, could you stay? She's had a rough day, I don't want to bother her…"

"You sure?"

Zak nodded, "I'm going to be okay. I trust you." He said, and then tried to smile.

Nick nodded, "I know, and we'll be here to help you. We're going to do this together, as a family. I love you, man. I don't want to loose you, you're like a brother to me. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Zak nodded his head, but didn't say anything. When he finally looked up and met Nick's eyes, he saw that they were glassy. Then Zak held out his hand, fingers shaking slightly he held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise?

Nick smiled and hooked Zak's pinky with his.

"I promise."

888

I finally fixed all the bugs, sorry about that. The story is done, yay! Now I just have to post it :)


	11. Chapter 11

888

Kat steadied herself against the racing of the boat. It was night time, they all thought she was asleep. Kat took a shaky breath as the dark shape of Poveglia came into view. She know this was crazy, but a par of her was telling her shad had to go back. For her sake, for the shows sake. For Zak's sake. She needed to conquer this demon once and for all. Maybe once it was gone, Zak could finally start to heal. The images of the night before flashed though her minds eye like a movie. She had seen zak in a new light. He had seemed so vulnerable, and for the first time she could see through the mask he had carefully crafted for himself. Maybe when this was over. He wouldn't have to hid behind that mask anymore.

Kat had spent the day quietly researching the island, relearning its history, but this time incorporating elements of demon lore into her search. With the help of a local demonologist, and a ton of old dusty research books, she had learned of a powerful demon who had resided on that island for over a thousand years. And who prayed on the weak and fearful, which was way the island had been left abandoned for so long.

This demon had many names, (none that I will utter here*). Through her research she learned that it was a lower class demon, still trying to rise to power and get noticed by the higher up ones. This was good news for Kat, because an amateur demon would be more likely to make a mistake. Kat learned that the key to a demon's undoing was physical touch; if it grabbed you, scratched you or touched you in any way it would be forced to succumb to your will. Demons were tricksters though, and they used all kinds of things to get around this one rule. Possession of other spirits was one of the most common ways for them to scratch, hit or throw. They could also manifest objects such as whips and canes to scare and hurt their prey. Demons were specified by classes; lower, middle or high. The high ranking demons controlled the lower class ones, and in order to move up the ladder, demons had to collect souls. If a demon saw a potential soul, it would cling on to it until it could take it. The more souls a demon collected, the higher it's rank would become. This particular low ranking demon had seemed to have attached itself to Zak because it believed Zak was an easy soul to take.

Kat was not going to let that happen.

As far as Kat knew, all of Zak's problems in his house started after his first visit to this island, so she had an inkling that this demon had something to do with it. If she vanquished it back into the shadows, then the veil would be lifted. Zak would be free of its wrath, and so would the team. They would finally be able to live in peace, and hopefully be able to contact spirits without contamination.

Kat knew it would not be easy. She'd have to fight with all her strength, but she was willing to sacrifice whatever she had if it meant peace for the team. Earlier, when she had spoke with the demonologist he had told her that the demon would do whatever it could to stop her from vanquishing it. It was not going to go without a fight. Then he had equipped her with a few things that would help her destroy this dark presence; black candles, a crucifix, holly water, cleansing herbs, incense and a pure gold locket. She was prepared for the battle of her life.

The boat jolted as it hid the dock. Kat smelled ashes and burning sulfur; the demon was awake tonight.

"Sei sicuro di voler fare questo, signorina?" The boat driver asked, concern laced in his face. Kat had to think a moment before she answered, and cursed her for not practicing her Italian more before she came.

"Sì. Sì, è una cosa che devo fare." Kat finally answered.

"Ci incontreremo di nuovo qui all'alba." He told her she would meet his back here at the dock at dawn.

"Grazie, mile."

Kat grabbed her two bags, the other one equipped with cameras, mics and an EVP reader. When she stepped off the boat and onto the sandy ash ridden island, she felt a tremor of red hot fear flow through her body. It knew she was here. It was time to fight,

Evil will always prevail if good does not fight. Evil is always stronger, bigger but good will always shine bright with power. The forces of love, hope, and faith will always conquer fear and darkness. Kat repeated this to herself as she lit a candle and walked silent into the abandoned psychiatric wars. She set up the x-cam and pull od her night vision camera, candles, bible, spellbook and herbs. She didn't make a sound as she set the candles up in circle and started the herb incense.

Now the only thing she could do was wait for the battle to begin.

888

Aaron knocked softly on Zak's hotel room door. It was about 9:30 at night, and he was hungry. He was hoping that either Nick or Zak would come with him to go get some dinner.

Aaron was surprised when Nick answered the door.

"Hey, whats up?" he asked softly. Nick just shrugged.

"How's everybody doing?" Aaron asked.

Nick shrugged again, "It was intense for a while, but things are better now." He answered.

"You guys finally talk it out?"

"Yup."

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" Aaron asked.

All day he had been left in the dark. Nobody would give him a straight answer. Yes, he had heard the voices, and yes he had seen Zak's breakdown but he still didn't know why any of this had happened. Not that he was any less sensitive than Nick, he had _known _something was up with Zak, but he always figured that when the time was right Zak would open up to them. Aaron didn't want to push his friend away by asking too many questions.

Nick thought for a moment, and then nodded yes.

" Okay. I'm going to find something to eat. Want to come? Or I can bring you something?" Aaron asked.

Nick nodded again, "I'll come. Lemme ask Zak. Hold on."

And the door shut closed again.

A few seconds later Nick emerged, with a tired looking Zak in tow.

"It's our second to last night in Venice, we might as well try to enjoy it." Nick said with a small smile.

"Should we get Kat?" Aaron asked.

Nick nodded, "Sure, why not. I think she's asleep though."

They silently walked over to her hotel room and knocked.

"Kat? Kat it's us. Do you want to go out and get something to eat?" Nick asked softly, as he knocked on the door it opened a little.

"That's odd. Kat?" Nick asked again.

"I'm coming in!" he said

He turned the light and stepped into the empty room.

"Maybe she went by herself to get food?" Aaron suggested.

"I don't think so, guys." Nick answered as he looked over the large stack of demonology books on her desk, and then picked up a map of Poveglia.

"No, she wouldn't." Aaron gasped.

"I think she did." Nick said

"We have to go after her!" Aaron said.

"No. It's too dangerous. You saw what happened to us the last time we set foot on that island."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Nick sighed, "Wait."

Then he sat down on the bed.

"What about food?" Aaron asked.

Nick thought for a moment, "there's a pizza place down the street. Let's get it to go and then come back up here. I want to be here when she gets back."

Aaron nodded, "Right. You okay with that, Zak?" he asked

Zak nodded silently, it still surprised Aaron to see him be so quiet.

"Good, then let's go." Nick said, he found Kat's extra room key and they left the room again.

The three of them walked down the venetian streets in silence. None of them spoke, or looked at each other. This was the first time something like this had happened, and nobody knew what to do. When they got to the restaurant, it was busy and crowded with late diners and tourists. Zak stopped short, so quickly that Aaron almost ran into him.

"Dude, you alright?" he asked

Zak shook his head slightly, and dug his hands deeper inho his pockets.

"A-actually, I'm not that hungry. I can just go back and wait for you in Kat's room." He said quickly, turning around.

"No, wait. _Zak." _Nick said, grabbing his arm and stopping him.

"You gotta eat something today. Come on, it's not that crowded. We'll just go in, get the pizza to go, and go back to the hotel." He said.

Zak jerked his arm out of Nick's grasp and took a couple steps back.

"There's too many-I don't know." Zak said softly, and then "I—I need a minute." He turned away from them, and Aaron was surprised to see that his friends eyes were glassy.

Nick and Aaron exchanged looked. This wasn't good, they wanted Zak to feel normal again but they didn't want to pressure him into doing something that made him uncomfortable.

Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed Nick a few paper Euros.

"I actually could use a smoke break. Nick, why don't you go get us the pizza and meet us back at here."

Nick nodded, "Thanks Aaron." He took the cash and walked into the restaurant.

Aaron looked around, and spotted a bench across the street.

"Let's go sit over here." He said, and led the way over, well aware that Zak was still battling for composure.

They both sat down, and after a few moments of silence, Zak spoke.

"You don't smoke."

Aaron laughed a little, "I know, I didn't want to go into the restaurant either. Too crowded for my taste, but I'm really craving some pizza right now."

Zak smiled a little but didn't say anything else.

888

Please leave a comment!


	12. Chapter 12

888

It wasn't long before Kat heard it moving among the abandoned buildings, large echoing footsteps thudding across the silent floor. She felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck, and chills ran down her spine.

"Žvėris, demone del profondo. Io sono qui per metterti alla prova! Lasciare questo posto, è la mia ora!" Kat called into the darkness, giving her challenge in a voice that she hoped did not tremble with fear.

"Ti chiamo" she summoned, knowing that any well respected demon would not dare disobey a direct request.

She waited, and then before her eyes a figured appeared. At first it was transparent, but then it became a solid.

Kat stared with eyes that were wide open.

"I know you." She whispered.

The figure smiled, and walked gracefully over to her. It was wearing jeans and a light blue sweatshirt. It was the girl that had committed suicide in her senior year of high school. They had never gotten close, but Kat's high school was small enough for them to know each other on an acquaintance level. Was this the demon? Or was it something else? Why the demon had picked to come to her in this form, Kat did not know.

"I suppose you do. We never talked much though, did we?" it asked.

Kat shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be sorry. Death's not all that bad. It's kinda nice, actually. No more peer pressure, no more being of being afraid. I like it." It answered.

"Why are you here?" Kat asked

The girl shrugged, "I dunno. I guess when you summon something the message goes out to everyone. You should really work on your Italian."

"I'm sorry." Kat answered.

"Stop saying that! Why is that all women feel they are obligated to say they're sorry for everything little thing they do? I just don't get it." The girl said, and then she sat across from Kat.

"Actually, I have a message for you. From Heaven." The girl said.

"You do?"

"Yes. He cries for you, at night. He wishes he could see you again, touch you like he did before."

Kat felt her insides freeze. No, no this girl couldn't be talking about—

"Aidan?" Kat whispered.

Aidan had been her fiancé, before Micheal, before everything went bad for her. He had died in a car accident. A car accident that was Kat's fault. If she hadn't been drinking, then he wouldn't have had to drive them home. And they wouldn't have hit that biker and slide over the bridge into the water. Aidan wouldn't have drowned.

Kat never spoke about him, or allowed herself to think about him. Ever.

"Yes! Yes, he's here right now with me." It said

"Can I see him?"

"No. No you see, you can never see him." It said.

"Why?"

"Because you've killed people. That biker, he had a family too." It said.

"That wasn't my fault!" Kat answered, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"But it so is. If you hadn't been drinking, none of this would have happened." It said.

"No. No it wasn't my fault!"

"Try telling that to the biker's family-what's that?" it then pointed to the night vision camera Kat had set up a few feet behind her.

"That's none of your business. Can I speak to Aidan?" Kat answered.

"I guess who could speak to him through me. He's listening, you know."

"Really?" Kat asked

She nodded.

Kat smiled and forced back sudden tears, "Aidan, sweetie. It's Kat. I miss you so much, baby."

"He says he misses you too."

"I wish I could see you again, touch you." Kat said

"He's talking about that time you and him went for hike at sunset. He was so nervous, and you had no idea that he was going to propose." The girl said

"I remember that too, sweetie." Kat answered.

"He's wondering why you haven't tried speaking to him. He can hear you, you now. He watches you all the time."

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just been so hard. I miss you so much. I wish I could see you just one more time." Kat whispered.

"Well, there is one way for you to see him again" the girl said.

"How?"

"Leave this world."

"What?"

"Dying isn't that bad, it's just like going to sleep. You won't feel a thing. Trust me, I know." It said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I can see it now, "Long lost lover hangs herself to reunite herself with her long lost lover. How romantic."" It said, and it then smiled a deathly, non-human smile.

Kat felt her insides go cold.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The girl grinned widely, and suddenly her eyes glinted red and Kat realized that she had been tricked.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out. It matters not though, for you will still be mine by the end of the night." Her voice became deeper as she spoke, and her skin turned to scales.

"This is just the beginning. From beneath you I will devour everything you hold dear." It laughed, and then with a swish of red hot air it vanished, leaving Kat to sit in the darkness.

888

*This is a work of fiction, and the demon stuff is totally fictional. I honestly have no idea how any of it works. I based some of this off the theories of Clive Barker (The Yattering and Jack) and Joss Whedon (Conversations with Dead People) and the way they view demons.


	13. Chapter 13

Kat sat frozen in the darkness, and fear twinge at her heart. She never expected this, she expected the demon to fight, to throw fireballs at her and pound her against the ceiling. She never expected to be emotionally manipulated like this. Was what it said true? Could Aidan really hear her? Or did the demon just use him to get closer to her.

She took a few deeps breathes. She had to be strong, she had to stay strong or else it would win. She decided to start with the cleansing ritual. Now that the demon had made itself know to her, she could start casting the spell. She pulled out her matches and started lighting the candles again. Once she was in the protected circle the demon couldn't use it's forces to drag her out of it.

Then she pulled out the spell book.

"Demon, beast of the night. I cast you out of this place!" she cried loudly, sprinkling the holy water around the circle.

The very earth began to tremble with it's rage.

"I cast you out!"

A wild wind raged through the room and blew half the candles out. Kat felt the wind tear at her clothes and hair.

"I cast you out in the name of the father!"

The wind blew the other half of the candles out, and suddenly Kat was thrown from her sitting place into the wall. Kat shrieked and covered her head as she fell.

So now it wanted to play.

888

Aaron shifted in the bench and took a breathe of the cool night air. He had no idea what to say next. Nick was taking forever to get the pizza, and every minute felt like a hundred.

It didn't help that neither Nick nor Kat had told him what was going on with Zak. He was still completely in the dark. Sure, he had witnessed the possession, had heard his friend whimper and cry, but he didn't know why. And he didn't know how to fix it, or even what to say.

888

Kat sat up stiflly, rubbing her head where she hit the wall. She picked up the spell book and walked back over to her circle. She sat down and relit the candles. She was not going to give up.

"I cast you out in the name of the son!" she bellowed, throwing the holy water.

The candles toppled over again. An invisible whip lashed at her, scratching her face and neck with deep cuts that burned.

"I cast you out in the name of the holy spirit!" she finished.

A demonic shriek filled the room, and Kat felt her self lift up. She braced herself as it used the forces of the wind to push her up to the ceiling and then down onto the floor again. She felt pain rack up through her body as ribs cracked underneath her. But she could give up now. She pushed herself back up to sitting and grabbed the bowl of herbs.

"Demon of the deep, I cast you out of this place! Leave in my name and all that is holy!" she cried, throwing the spices all around her.

"NOOOOO!" a deep voice bellowed back at her.

"Leave this place and never return!"

The very walls turned to ice, and blood boiled up from the floor. Hot and sticky around Kat's ankles. The wip struck Kat again and she toppled down into the blood. She pushed herself up again.

"I cast you out in the name of God!" she shouted again, holding up the cross and branishing it.

The wind tore the cross out of her hands and she heard a demonic snarl coming from above. _Good, it's getting riled up. Not long now. _Kat through desperately.

She picked up the cross again.

"Si io scaccio in nome del figlio!" she shouted again, switching to Italian.

The whip lashed at her face again and Kat screamed in terror and pain as blood ran into her eyes.

"Si io scaccio in nome del figlio!"

The whip came across her back, her chest and legs, tearing at her clothes and soaking them in blood. Slime poured down from the ceiling and burned her skin.

"Si io scaccio in nome del figlio!"

The blood around her ankles froze solid as ice around them, trapping her in the ground. Her feet froze while her legs burned.

She held up the cross.

"SI IO SCACCIO IN NOME DEL FIGLIO! I CAST YOU OUT, BEAST!"

A solid demon hand slammed into her back. She fought to stay balanced on her frozen feet.

"SHUT UP. SHUT UP!" the demon roared in it's true voice.

"I cast you into the shadows!" Kat screamed.

This time two demons hands clutched either side of her head, and as it did so the demon realized that it broke the first rule of it's clan; never touch a human. It knew the punishment for touching a human, it was bound to a new lord, enslaved to this creature standing before it.

888

888

Kat smiled as she watched it appear before her. The ice covering the floor hissed and melted as the demon stormed around the small room. Kat could see the three towed footprints in the melting ice and blood and hoped that the camera had caught atleast a little bit of this madness.

"Trickster wrench!" it growled at her.

Kat just smiled. She had won.

"You are mine now." She said, holding up the cross. It hissed and cowered away from it.

"Useless bitch."

"You will not speak unless spoken to." Kat said with quiet but absolute authority.

"Understood?"

The demon face flushed with humility.

"Yes."

"You are under my will now." She told it.

"What is my master's bidding?" it asked, steam rising from it's mouth.

Kat then pulled the locket from her pocket, and wiped off the slime and blood. The demon hissed and backed into the wall as it laid it's eyes on it. The demon knew what it was and it was afraid of this cold prison.

"You shall reside in this until you are called upon. Understand?"

The demon and Kat locked eyes for a moment. Kat refused to look away from those cold red eyes.

"Yes master." It finally said, and then it vanished. The locket glowed red, then blue and all of a sudden the dark energy that encompassed Poveglia vanished, like a dark veil being lifted. The blood and ice disappeared, freeing Kat from their icy grips. The early morning light streamed through the windows, and for the first time, Kat felt peace.

Her elbows and knees were skinned badly, and deep lacerations covered her face, chest, torso and legs. The cuts on her face bled freely and the blood stung her eyes. Her scalp burned from where the demon had touched her, and her feet felt icy cold. She was covered head to toe in blood, dirt and slime but she had never felt so clean and free.

It was done. She had won the battle.

She picked up the candles, broken herb bowls, the bible, the cross and the spellbook and put them in one bag, and then she took down the x cam and the night vision (who both had miraculously survived the entire night without a scratch). Then she picked up the locket (which was very very heavy) and put in her satchel.

It was time to go home.

888


	14. Chapter 14

Nick was on the verge of call the police and starting a search and rescue when the door burst open, and a very disheveled Kat walked through. He looked her up and down, taking in the cuts, scraps, burns, slime and blood and then smiled.

"Oh my god Kat. I'm so glad you're safe." he said, and then embraced her tightly. Aaron joined the huddle and Nick heard a distinguished sniff.

"Aaron, are you crying?"

"No….yes….maybe…I was worried, okay?"

Nick laughed, and the pulled Kat away, held her at arms length and assessed the damage; her elbows and knees were skinned badly, there were deep cuts across her face, chest, torso and legs, and she was covered head to toe in blood and…slime? She was trembling like a leaf, and looked like she was on the verge of passing out.

"Kat. Kat. What the hell happened?" he asked, as he ushered her over to the a chair. Kat dropped her backpack, but kept her satchel clutched close in her hands. She sat in silence for a few moments, and then abruptly burst into laughter.

"Oh my god. What a night. Oh my god. I am so lucky to be here right now, with you guys." she half laughed, half cried.

"Can I get a towel or something?" she asked, wiping the blood and green slime away from her face.

"Of course. Here." Aaron lept towards the bathroom and tossed a towel out to Nick, who handed it to Kat.

Kat wiped her face and hands with it, trying to get dry.

"Man, demon slime sucks balls." she murmured darkly.

Nick just laughed, when did Kat get such a potty mouth? and Demons?!

"Demons?"

"Yeah."

"Or…one demon. I got him, guys. He wont be bothering us anymore." she said, holding up her satchel.

"What?"

"Huh?"

Kat closed her eyes, swayed a little, but then continued.

"I fought him. And I won. I set up the cameras, I don't know if any of it got on camera. But if it did, oh man. I just captured the most compelling evidence in all of history. that's for sure." she laughed again, and this time it was a high, brittle laugh.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked slowly.

Kat fought against her fatifgure for a moment, swaying slightly in the chair.

"I have never been better. But…..before I tell you guys anything…..I really need to shower."

"Yes. Yes of course. Sorry, I should have said something." Nick apologized.

"No no, it's okay. Actually, why don't you go through the cameras while I clean up? I haven't been able to check if they captured anything yet."

Nick nodded. "Of course."

Kat stood up, and wobbled. Aaron steadied her with his arm.

Kat looked around the room, "Zak?" she asked

Zak had remained quiet throughout this whole ordeal, staring silently out the window and picking at the threads in his jeans.

"Zak's here. He's going to be alright." Nick said softly, pointing to his friend.

Kat nodded, and the slowly walked over to him, taking something out of her satchel.

"Zak?" she asked quietly

Zak looked at her and smiled, "Hey Kat." he said softly.

Kat then opened her hand, showing them a large gold heart shaped locket.

"I caught him. He'll never bother you again." she whispered, holding it up to show them.

Zak's brow furrowed, "Him?" he asked

Kat nodded, "The demon. I fought him, and I won. Everything's going to be okay now. I promise." she said, and then she handed the locket to Zak. He took it with shaking hands.

"This….him?" he asked, voice trembling.

Kat nodded.

"Keep it in a safe spot. As long as he's trapped in here, he can no longer hurt anybody."

Zak nodded silently, still staring at the locket.

Kat turned from him, and looked bleary eyed at Aaron and Nick.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Then she turned and walked towards the bathroom.

888

While Kat was in the shower, Nick pulled out the cameras from her bag and set set them up on her bed.

He opened up the night vision camera first, and was excited to see that the tape had recorded all the way through. He hit rewind and then put it aside. He picked up the Sony, which was completely digital and started looking through the videos. Most of them were dark, but he knew he would be able to catch any EVPS as soon as he uploaded the sound into his computer.

Nick felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Aaron staring him.

"Zak." he said quietly, and then pointed to the window, where Zak was sitting.

Nick was surprised to see that his friend was laughing—but also crying. Zak had been silent and numb all day, it was a relief to see that some emotion had returned to him.

Nick put down the camera, and crossed the room to where Zak was sitting.

"Zak? Are you alright?" he asked

Zak just nodded, and then through his tears he gave Nick a smile—a genuine smile.

"It's over. It's like—-I dunno—a heavy veil has lifted off of me. I never realized how dark it was with this….this thing after me. Now that it's gone, it's like…I'm finally free. I can finally have closure about what happened to me in Detroit." he sniffed and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"No more dark veil, no more Dark Zak. I can finally be just me." he added, looking up at Nick with bright eyes.

Nick nodded and smiled. He knew Zak still had a long way to go—the first thing they were going to do when they got back to Vegas was get him a therapist—, but he was glad that Zak was finally accepting their help, and finally being honest with them.

Nick smiled, "No more Dark Zak. I like the sound of that. Everything's going to be okay now, I feel it."

Zak nodded, "Me too."

He then pointed to the cameras, "Do you think she caught anything on camera?"

"I hope so. I know she's telling the truth, but it would be awesome to get a demon on camera."  
Zak nodded, "We'd be the number 1 show on the entire network."

"Maybe we'll win an oscar this time round."

"That would be awesome!"

"Hey guys…you better come look at this." Aaron was bouncing up and down on the bed, looking more excited than a little boy at Christmas.

"I think we got something." he said, pointing to the night vision camera.

It took a while to set everything up. Zak ran back his room to get the HDMI cord to hook up to the TV, while Aaron cleaned up a space for them to sit on Kat's bed. By the time Zak came back, Kat was out of the shower. Looking clean, but battered.

"Ahh the HDMI cord trick. Nice." she said, pointing to the camera, and then to the large HDTV on the wall. She sat on the bed and combed out her long curly hair as Zak set up the camera.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning." Kat said, and then pressed play.

Poveglia Island loomed up on the screen, looking dark and eerie in the night vision's green and black hues.

They heard Kat's voice shout into the darkness, "Žvėris, demone del profondo. Io sono qui per metterti alla prova! Lasciare questo posto, è la mia ora!"

"Is that Italian?" Nick asked

Kat nodded.

"What did you say?"

"I was challenging it to come forth, I think the exact translation was: Demon of the deep, I am here to challenge you. It is time for you to leave this place and go back to where you came from."

They turned back to the camera as the onscreen Kat shouted, "Ti Chiamo"

"I'm calling it. Any well respected demon would not dare disobey a direct summoning" Kat added.

A dark grey shadowy figure then emerged, first glowing white and then turning into a dark black mass. It floated over to Kat and took the figure of a girl. On the camera it was hard to see it's features, but they could definitely tell something was there.

"At first the demon tried to trick me. It came to me in the shape of a girl I knew from high school. Aww, you can't hear her talking to me."

They listened to Kat's one sided conversation with the dark energy.

"It's interesting. When I saw her, she looked so real. Like she was solid. But I guess the camera never lies. If only I had been checking it, I totally would have caught on." Kat added, pointing to the screen.

"Do you remember what it said to you?"

Kat nodded, "It was pretending to be a girl who committed suicide when I was in highschool. She spoke to me like she was a friend, she told me that she could talk to the people in heaven and that Aidan….Aidan was there and he.…he… had a message for me." she faltered for a moment, sniffed and then continued, "She told me I could never see him again because I had killed someone—a biker—it was a complete accident—-I never meant to—-." she faltered again, and Nick paused the video.

"It's okay, Kat." he said softly.

Kat nodded, and wipe her face with her hands.

"Anyway…the demon. It was trying to trick me into giving up. She—it told me that—that if I left this world—-killed myself—-then I would be able to see him again." she said in a trembling voice.

Aaron dropped the piece of pizza he was eating. Zak made a motion to come towards her, but then stopped himself, balling his hands into fists.

"What? Why would it do that?" he asked

Kate exhaled slowly, "Well…I think…it wanted my soul. You see, Demons are specified by classes; lower, middle or high. The high ranking demons control the lower class ones, and in order to move up the ladder, demons have to collect souls. If a demon saw a potential soul, it would cling on to it until it could take it. The more souls a demon collected, the higher it's rank would become. This one in particular, was a lower class demon and not very experienced and I believe it had latched itself onto Zak because it thought that he would be an easy soul to take. When that didn't work, it tried to take mine. But I saw through it's trick, watch." Kat pointed to the screen and Nick hit the play button.

"Aidan, sweetie. It's Kat. I miss you so much, baby." Kats voice whispered on the TV screen. Nick felt his eyes well up.

The one sided banter continued, until Kat's voice changed. It became suspicious and hard.

"Who are you?"

"That's when I realized that I had been tricked." Kat commented.

Then a cold voice came through the camera, one that sent chills through Nick's spine.

"This is just the beginning. From beneath you I will devour everything you hold dear."

Nick stopped the camera.

"What the hell was that? What that you? Did you hear that?" he asked

Zak and Aaron had gone pale, Kat was looking at the screen with a shocked expression on her face.

"That was the demon. Oh my god, that was the voice of the demon. I cant believe we actually got that on camera." She stood up and smiled.

"Do you know what this means? We are the first people in the whole word to actually record a demon speaking to us. Oh my god. This is amazing. Keep playing it, I want to see if any of the next bit got captured."

Kat sat back down, and Nick hit the play button again. They saw Kat sitting down on the floor, frozen. She then pulled out a spell book, and lit candles around her in a circle.

"Demon, beast of the night. I cast you out of this place!" she shouted

The camera shook, but stayed in place.

"I cast you out!"

Gusts of wind whipped debris all of the room, but the Kat on the TV stayed calm.

"What are you—ahhhh!" Aaron actually screamed as the onscreen Kat was thrown up against the wall by an unseen force.

"Oh my god. DUDE!" he shouted, pointing at the screen.

Nick just shushed him, and leaned closer to the screen.

He watched as Kat was whipped again, and again. he watched as she was lifted up and slammed down against the pavement. She did not give up, or give in to the demon. The girl he saw on screen glowed with a passionate fury; she wanted to beat this thing more than anything else in the world.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" an unholy voice raged into the silence, and Nick saw both the onscreen Kat and the real Kat smile.

"That's when I knew it had given up. Watch—." she pointed too the screen and once again a dark black mass had appeared.

"In real life, it was a tall scaly big bird, with a hooked beak and dark red eyes." Kat clarified as they watched her talk to it, then hold out the locket. There were several beats of silence, and then the whole screen brightened, like a dark veil had been lifted from off of the lens.

"That's when I trapped it in the locket. As long as it stays in there, it will no longer hurt us." Kat said, pointing to the locket that Zak still held in his hand.

"Wow. Kat. This…this was amazing.… And so ridiculously dangerous, if you ever EVER do anything like this again I will skin you alive and feed you to Gracie!" Zak said, eyes sparking for the first time since the island. He walked over to Kat and took her hands in his. Nick was surprised to see that for the first time, his hands weren't trembling.

"Promise you will never do that again." Zak said, looking Kat directly in the eye.

He then held out his hand and brought up his pinky.

"Pinky swear?" he asked, trying to remain serious but then he burst out laughing.

Kat smiled, and took his pinky in her.

"Pinky swear."

888


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Kat looked out her bedroom water at the vast waters of the Adriatic sea. They had decided last minute to book a cruise to Greece for the weekend, god knows they all deserved it.

Nick had been their media guru, talking with the network about the footage she shot and managing the show's social media. He said their producer was pretty excited about what they captured, and that they were looking at a special edition hour long episode. It was all very exciting.

Aaron had been the one to think of the cruise. he had seen it in the bay and surprised them all with tickets. Kat had never been on a cruise, but she seemed to be enjoying it so far. At least she hadn't gotten sea sick yet.

Zak….Zak had been quiet, for the most part. He would sit silently while they talked around him, hands fingering the golden locket that had the demon trapped inside it. He seemed to be contemplating something. Kat was still worried about him—they all were worried—but they also had faith in him that he would pull through this. He had had all his secrets revealed in one weekend like a little hermit crab without his shell, but with time he'd grow a new one, and this would all be forgotten in the past.

Kat looked away from the window and into the dimly lit room. She knew Nick and Aaron had gone out to the ship's bar, but Zak had opted to stay here with her.

"Zak?" she asked

Silence.

She got up, panic buildding in her chest. Where had he gone? Even though he had pulled through this weekend, he was still vulnerable and needed to be watched. Sometimes the littlest things could be a big trigger.

Kat remembered yesterday, they had been walking down in San Marco's Square, and had been flocked by fans. It had been a little overwhelming, but mostly exciting for Kat, who was asked to sign quite a few posters with her picture on it. To Kat, it had been a very humbling experience but it had been too overwhelming for Zak. He did what most people do when they are scared—-he ran. She had to push through the fans to chase after him and almost lost him in the maze like corridor's of Venice.

She had found Zak sitting on a landing of steps that went down into the water, shaking and dry heaving. He had flinched when she put her hand on his shoulder. They sat there until the city lights came on, neither of them saying a word.

That's how Nick and Aaron had found them, sitting side by side next to the water.

Suddenly a very terrifying thought came up in Kat's head. If Zack wasn't here, then could he? No. He couldn't possibly? But he could? Had the events of the weekend caused him so much stress and pain and confusion that he couldn't handle it?

Kat sat up and darted out the door, not bothering to grab her shoes or her keys. She bolted across the ship, ignoring the people and the elevators as she ran towards the back of the ship. She slowed when she approached it, quietly she peered over the corner and saw a figure dressed in black, looking over into the dark black water. He was leaning over the railing as far as he could go without falling in. Kat approached him quietly.

"Zak?" she asked, hoping—praying that he wasn't about to do what she thought he was going to do.

He didn't respond, or even acknowledge that she was there.

"Zak?" she asked again.

This time, he noticed her.

"Stay back, don't get any closer." he said, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Zak…please—."

"Stop."

He then pulled out the locket from his back pocket. He held it up in the air, watching the gold glint in the moonlight. Then, with a deep breath he let it go. They both watched silently as the locket slid from his hand and fell into the dark water.

"Buried at the bottom of the ocean, never to be opened again." he whispered, clutching the railing and staring at the black water.

Kat silently walked over to him and put her hand on his, and he didn't flinch. They stared at each other; two once broken souls, now reshaped and renewed.

He slowly lifted a hand, and brushed away her hair from her face.

"Thank you. For everything. I wouldn't have made it, if you hadn't…" he sniffed and trailed off, eyes shining bright.

"And thank you, for standing by me. I know it hasn't been easy." she whispered, looking up at him.

Zak smiled—the first real smile in a very long time.

"I love you, Kat. I'll do anything for you, you know that." he said

"I—-wait, what did you say?" Kat asked, surprised.

"You love me?" she clarified, as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. Zak Bagans, lover her? Please.

Zak nodded, "Since the day I saw you."

But then his face fell, "But I understand, if you don't feel—- if you don't want—- damaged goods—-I—."

"Of course I love you…you big doofus. I have always loved you, I sat by your side while that thing messed with you…I conquered a demon for you. I love you. So damn much, I cant even put it into words." she said, her eyes bright with tears but then she smiled.

Zak smiled back, but cautiously.

" I heard about Aidan, I'm so sorry—-."

"It's okay. I think I got the closure I needed." she said.

"And you'll be okay…with moving on?" he asked

She nodded, "I think he would have wanted me to be happy."

Zak smiled again, and Kat marveled about how handsome he looked when he was truly happy.

"Everything is going to be alright now." he said

"Yes. It's all going to be okay."

888

THE END

Thank you all so much for sticking this out with me! Please check out my other awesome stories! Thank you all so much for the great reviews, love you all!


End file.
